Petenshi Files
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi, a special task force detective takes on the biggest case of his life. Which might lead to much more than he bargained for. AU. Yagyuu/Niou, side SanaYuki, implied AkaBun


Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't ask.

Petenshi Files

The young brown haired detective rubbed his eyes once again before sliding his glasses back on. "Hey make any progress," his co-worker asked peering over his shoulder at the neatly arranged case files.

"No. Nothing as of yet."

"Hey, Yagyuu you look exhausted. Maybe you should take a break."

"Perhaps you both should take the rest of the night off. This case will be just as unsolved tomorrow; no use killing yourself over it tonight," their superior ordered kindly. Yagyuu's co-worker bowed before running over to clear his desk for the night. Yagyuu sighed once again to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Don't worry. I am going to see Sanada tonight so I will have new information for you tomorrow."

"Yukimura-san, I mean no disrespect, but this is supposed to be a private case, correct? So wouldn't obtaining information from an outside source really be beneficial?"

Yukimura smiled. "He is the lawyer in charge of Petenshi's victims. Therefore, he has very reliable information that could prove useful to the investigation. Now, go home and get some rest."

Yagyuu relented nodding his head as he cleared off his desk. Sliding the case files he intended on taking home into his briefcase while the rest were locked safely in his desk. "See you tomorrow, Yagyuu-kun," Yukimura called as he disappeared out the door. As he walked towards his apartment he couldn't help but think about how he got into this line of work. Directly after Senior High he attended university with the full intention of becoming a lawyer, but after a strange turn of events he ended up getting his four year degree and joining the special task force unit of the police. He worked in a moderator sized building occupied by three desks. His, his half Brazilian co-worker's, Kuwahara Jackal, and the self proclaimed tensai's, Marui Bunta. They all worked under Yukimura Seiichi, who had been part of the task force since age 21, so naturally he had his own private office. Yagyuu didn't think he was cut out for this line of work until he solved the Yagami case in the previous year. The family was a middle class family composed of a father, mother, and two twin daughters 12 years of age. On a Monday morning both mother and children were found dead in their home. The father had been brought in for questioning immediately and it was discovered that he had been borrowing money, which he couldn't pay back, from the yakuza. Everyone wrote it off as the basic dealing. Yagyuu remembered how Yukimura had smiled at them saying: 'Is that it then?'

Marui and Jackal were ready to write it off as merely a dirty deal gone wrong, those happened quite often, but Yagyuu still found himself investigating further in. What he found turned the whole case around. Mr. Yagami had taken out large life insurance claims on all three family members two and a half months before he borrowed money from the yakuza. Yagyuu also discovered that the family had no money troubles what-so-ever. Both parents worked on decent salaries and with the help from the twin's grandparents were able to put their two children through private school. None of it added up. Not until, at least, Yagyuu discovered Mr. Yagami's 'dirty laundry'. Drugs, overseas gambling, online pornography, the list went on and on. He was using the family's money up and fast, not only that but he was having an affair with multiple woman. It was with all that evidence that Yagyuu was able to prove that Mr. Yagami killed his wife and children to collect the large amount of life insurance. An amount which reached well over 4 million dollars that would allow him to continue his 'lifestyle'. Ever since then everybody has had high expectations for him. They had been solving small cases until about two months ago when a thief or thieves appeared apparently disguising themselves as ordinary people. Yagyuu had first been thrilled to take on the case; it was something that was sure to prove a challenge. But due to the lack of evidence and backing of the public this case was proving very exhausting and tedious.

At first he had thought about questioning Marui considering his close relationship to one Kirihara Akaya, who, he had heard, spent a stint in prison. Upon further review of Akaya's record Yagyuu noticed that the charge was merely a misdemeanor, it seemed Akaya had quite the temper but was no more harmless than a kitten when he wasn't mad.

"Oh, Hiroshi-kun, do you have this month's rent?" his landlady called breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I apologize, I will bring it to you Friday," he said bowing his head respectfully. The landlady blushed turning to her friend that she had been gossiping with, "he is such a gentleman," she cooed.

He gave one last wave before disappearing into his apartment collapsing immediately on his bed.

----*----

"You might find this interesting…" Yukimura began the next morning. "All three victims so far have no connection to one another. It seems they were all chosen by random. Of course saying some thief is stealing these people's identities and planting their DNA is not going to hold up."

Marui hopped up on his desk popping his gum in thought. "Are they being held in cells or what's the situation?"

"We've been able to appeal to the judge to put all three under a temporary house arrest. Unfortunately if we don't come up with solid proof of Petenshi's existence by the end of this month all three will be tried to the full extent of the law," Yagyuu explained.

"This of course is problematic. We were assigned this case two months ago and they're expecting full results in three weeks," Yukimura sighed.

"How about people the victims have met? Or how about checking weapon shops? Costume shops? There has to be a common denominator," Jackal suggested.

"That's the thing. Petenshi could be a stranger picking his targets at random. Not only that but he is hiding his identity while robbing, so what's to say he doesn't buy his weapons and props under assumed names," Marui said leaning over to pluck a case file off of Yagyuu's desk.

"Even so Marui, I would like you to go and interview each of our victims. Jackal I would like you to retrieve the records of all weapon sales in the past two months."

"I'll go down to see Renji-san during lunch break."

"And Yagyuu; you just need to take a rest. Go down, play some tennis, take your mind off the case for a few moments. Because you are starting to look older than your twenty-five years," Yukimura said.

Marui and Jackal chuckled at him before disappearing to do their different assignments. Yagyuu very slightly glared at them. "But why tennis?"

"Because there just so happens to be a tennis complex just down the way. By the by, that wasn't a suggestion. Dismissed," he smiled returning back to his office. Yagyuu didn't understand how Yukimura could be so kind and yet subtly sadistic at the same time but who was he to question his commanding officer. Un-strapping his gun, he slid it into the case locking it into his desk. Taking off his jacket he slid his wallet and badge into his back pocket before making his way down to the large tennis complex.

Like Yukimura had said the tennis complex was no more than five minutes away. Nobody could miss it. It was a very large lavish edifice owned by the Atobe Corporation so it didn't surprise him to see all the rich business men and rich housewives occupying the courts. He didn't have tennis clothes or racket, but wasn't really in the mood to spend $500 on something he probably wouldn't use that much, so he opted for sitting down and watching.

"Your blocking my view."

Yagyuu turned to see who had addressed him. There sitting a few seats up from him was a man wearing baggy jeans and a sweater with the hood pulled up. He looked incredibly suspicious.

"Who were you watching that I blocked your view?"

The man smiled jumping down to sit next to Yagyuu. He pulled down his hood to reveal messy silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. It made him look even more dubious than before. "Niou Masaharu."

Yagyuu looked down at the extended hand. "Alright. Nice to meet you to Yagyuu Hiroshi," Niou smirked.

Yagyuu jolted. "How do you know my name?"

Niou held up his police badge. "This fell out of your pocket, I merely picked it up."

Yagyuu took it back without a word slipping it into his pocket. "So your 25. So am I."

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Making small talk. Do you like tennis?"

"I play very rarely for leisure," Yagyuu sighed trying his best to ignore the other man.

"To busy saving the world every day, are we?"

He stayed silent.

"You solved the Yagami Case last year, right? I believe the papers called you 'the brilliant new talent'."

Yagyuu groaned in exasperation. "Yes, that was me. The papers played it up as a lot more than it was."

Niou laughed. "They tend to do that. Your probably working under Yukimura. The genius young man who has been heading the task force since he was 21," Niou rattled off as if by memory.

"You sure know a lot about the police."

"Naw, I just read a lot. The only thing interesting happening these days is around law. Like Petenshi. So much debate over his existence. It must be stressful for the detectives trying to prove him real."

"That's not something to be discussed with a civilian," Yagyuu coughed. Niou laughed. "Not to be discussed? That almost sounds scripted. Your like the poster boy for the perfect gentlemen aren't you?"

Yagyuu remained silent choosing to watch the mediocre players on the court. "Wanna play a match?"

"Excuse me?"

"You wanna play a match? You've got time right?" Niou offered once again.

Yagyuu looked down at his watch. He had time, in fact he had a good twenty minutes before he had to be back at the office, but this stranger didn't need to know that.

"I apologize, but I have to be getting back to work soon. "

"That's too bad. Maybe some other time then. I've been hanging around here a lot lately looking for someone new to 'play' with," Niou smiled resting back into the seat.

"Yes, perhaps some other time, but now I must be getting back to work," Yagyuu said standing, heading back to the office earlier than he intended. Niou smirked watching the brown haired detective leave. "Yagyuu Hiroshi, a detective, this could get interesting."

----*----

When Yagyuu returned back to the office Jackal and Marui were still gone while Yukimura's office door was closed. All in all it was very quiet without Marui's loud gum popping and Jackal's enthusiastic speeches; the perfect time to study this case more deeply. That being said he unlocked his desk draw pulling out the necessary files. The three suspects/victims didn't seem like the type to stage robberies of this caliber. In fact all of them had very clean records, not even a parking or loitering violation. Then again anybody could snap and become horribly deranged in an instance. "A person that takes on the identities of strangers," Yagyuu mumbled to himself, it did sound really far fetched even to his own ears.

A clattering sound from Yukimura's office broke Yagyuu from his reverie. "Yukimura-san?" he called. Normally, when somebody called his name, he would come out of his office asking what was needed. So the fact that he didn't bothered Yagyuu. Standing up he swiftly made his way to Yukimura's office door. Another clatter came from within. Without knocking Yagyuu opened the door, a sight he never thought imaginable meeting his eyes. Yukimura, his captain, was sitting on his desk dress shirt wide open one sleeve hanging off his shoulder. The man in front of him was paying worship to Yukimura's neck, mumbling 'Seiichi' every now and then as his hands made quick work of Yukimura's fly. Even from the back Yagyuu could easily tell the other man was none other than Sanada Genichirou. Without emitting a noise Yagyuu closed the door only to be startled as Marui walked in.

Marui was not use to seeing Yagyuu lose his composure or looked so startled. His brain clicked when he noticed Yagyuu's hand still griping the door knob like a scared cat. "You found out," Marui stated walking over to his desk to lay out the interviews so he could type them.

"Find out what?" Yagyuu asked back trying to regain his normal aura.

Marui moved the mouse around waking the computer up before beginning to type rapidly. "About Yukimura-buchou and Sanada, of course. I've known for about a year, ever since Akaya's trial."

"Will something like this compromise any evidence we may gain from Sanada?"

"Naw, both the DA and task force are clueless. Besides that Yukimura wouldn't let a relationship get in the way of a case and Sanada seems like the real serious type, won't let anything get in the way of his winning a case," Marui said flipping pages. Yagyuu coughed, hands moving to straighten his tie before returning to his desk. "What did you find out?"

Marui smirked popping his bubble gum. "I really am a tensai considering I found our common denominator."

"Proceed."

"Tennis," Marui stated simply, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Excuse me?"

Marui turned his chair to face Yagyuu handing him the hand written interviews. "Our first victim, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, age 23. Apparently her grandmother coached tennis or something and Ryuuzaki wanted to learn so she took up lessons at a local tennis club. Ryuuzaki said she met a new trainer two weeks before the heist that she is accused of." Marui leaned over to flip to the next profile. "Osakada Tomoka, also 23, on the day of her accused heist and murder she claimed she was at home watching Wimbledon. However, she told me she also enjoyed playing tennis and frequented the same tennis club Ryuuzaki did. She had even met that trainer. But a week after Ryuuzaki's arrest he disappeared. A week and a half later Osakada was arrested for robbery and one account of murder."

"This trainer could be our guy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too until I talked to the last victim. Kato Kachiro, also age 23. When I described the tennis trainer to him, he said he had met him. Kato said his father is a coach at a high end tennis club where they had just hired new staff, that tennis trainer being among them. This tennis club is located across town from the one Ryuuzaki and Osakada frequented."

"Most obvious place to hide is out in the open. What is the trainer's name?"

"Shiozawa Natsu."

"We can run a background check on him," Yagyuu suggested. Marui turned back to his computer. "I can look through the database right now."

Yagyuu nodded reading through Marui's notes. He made a mental note to have Marui work on his calligraphy later or just wait for the typed version next time.

"Damn. Yagyuu we have got a problem."

"Yes?"

"We have a D.O.D."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, Yagyuu. Marui. I didn't realize you two were back," Yukimura smiled coming out of his office fully dressed.

"We were examining a lead, unfortunately…." Yagyuu stopped talking immediately when he saw Sanada emerge from the office. Yukimura turned to the other man. "I apologize for this Genichirou, but I can not allow you to be here while we discuss leads."

"I understand," Sanada simply said before leaving the office. Yukimura watched the man leave before turning back to his subordinates. "Please continue."

"Our lead has a D.O.D," Marui answered. "March 6th of last year."

Yagyuu handed Marui's notes to Yukimura who immediately began scanning them.

"The question is: How does a dead man teach tennis?"

----*----

Yagyuu wasn't one to drink. Yet, today he felt he needed a little something extra to help him sleep tonight, namely sake. That's how he found himself at a bar downing cup after cup. Not being a frequent drinker, Yagyuu's alcohol tolerance was 0, and he quickly found his vision hazy his mind going blank as he faded into unconsciousness.

Yagyuu groaned as another pounding headache hit him full force. He opened his eyes to find his vision slightly blurry. He began feeling around for his glasses. "Finally awake?" a voice called sliding Yagyuu's glasses into place, his vision immediately clearing.

"You? Where am I?" Yagyuu asked noting his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Calm down. You got hammered last night so I brought you to my apartment," Niou smiled earning himself a glare. "Only because I don't know where you live."

"Then explain why I don't have clothes on?" Yagyuu questioned throwing the sheet back to reveal his clothes less body save for his boxers. "Look outside, Sherlock. Its raining. Has been since last night."

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "What time is it?"

"Past eight. Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Past eight. Damn, I'm late."

"Heh, don't worry. Your boss called this morning and I told him you were sick. Oh, and I told him you and I are friends so he didn't think I kidnapped you or something. Anyways, coffee or tea?" Niou said nonchalantly continuing his fiddling around in the kitchen.

"You talked with Yukimura."

"Yeah, nice guy. I assume you take your coffee black," Niou said pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Yagyuu. He walked back to the bedside handing a full cup to Yagyuu. Yagyuu accepted eyeing it skeptically.

"Its not poisoned."

He took a hesitant sip before allowing some of the liquid to slide down his throat. "If you want clothes you can borrow some of mine. Your about my size maybe a little taller by what an inch," Niou laughed using his hand to measure the two even though he was sitting on lower ground. "Are you generally this nice to people you met no more than 24 hours ago?"

Niou shrugged getting up to riffle through his drawers. "Maybe I'm sociable."

"Then you and I are complete opposites."

Niou chuckled throwing a t-shirt at Yagyuu who caught it. "You want pants or shorts?"

"Pants."

"Figured as much," Niou said pulling out a pair of jeans tossing them arbitrarily on the bed. Yagyuu grabbed the jeans examining them. "Don't you have any belts?"

"Don't need them."

Yagyuu sighed getting out of the bed pulling on the shirt and pants. It bothered him that they were slightly baggy on him and he had the urge to pull them up constantly. "I should be heading to my apartment."

"Its still raining and I don't have an umbrella."

"Look I have work to do," Yagyuu said getting frustrated once again with this stranger.

"Do it here I don't mind. You can use my laptop if you want. You just need the internet, right?"

"I can't use a civilian's computer."

"Just erase the files, and cookies off the hard drive. The information wont be able to be accessed again," Niou smiled pulling his laptop out from under his bed.

"Don't worry about me being around. I have some errands to run."

"I thought you didn't have an umbrella?"

"I don't but I have a jacket," Niou smiled picking up said jacket from the floor. Yagyuu turned on the computer watching as it loaded. Niou changed his clothes pulling on his jacket. "There is instant noodles and tea in the kitchen if you want. Don't be afraid to mooch."

"What are these locked files? Password encoded even?"

"I'm not hiding anything if that's what your thinking." Niou leaned closer to Yagyuu moving the mouse over the files and opening them. "Other than porn that is," Niou laughed as Yagyuu tensed at the images being displayed on screen. Niou closed the files opening the internet. "Here's the internet. Bye," he said before leaving the apartment.

Yagyuu waited until he was sure the man wasn't going to come back before opening his email. Jackal had sent him the list of patrons at the weapons and costume shops near the crime scenes. Shiozawa's name didn't show up once. No name showed up more than once, in fact. That's problematic. The next email in his inbox was from Marui. The background information on Shiozawa Natsu. The report said he had committed suicide by hanging. No autopsy and it is to late to exhume the body for any solid physical evidence. He sent an email to Marui immediately.

'How about exhuming for chemical evidence. Urinary? Sanguinary?'

The answer came back almost immediately.

'He has been dead for little under a year. It could be far to late to detect any kind of poison or chemical that may have been introduced. However, I can get the evidence file for the case from Yukimura and send it to you.'

Yagyuu replied.

'If there was a case opened then why was an autopsy not performed?'

Marui once again responded.

'The family wouldn't allow it. Plus from what I hear the task force assigned to the case was pretty incompetent and quick to write it off as a suicide. Oh, Yukimura just said he would pull the file and email a copy to you. You gonna be working on pictures though.'

Yagyuu sighed. It was hard to get solid evidence from crime scene pictures but he was up to the task.

'That's fine.'

Marui gave one last reply.

'Yukimura said he can send the file to you in ten minutes. Get well, Yagyuu.'

Sure enough ten minutes later the email from Yukimura appeared in his inbox.

'No one has examined these pictures. Examine them closely and tell me what you find. Oh yes, get well and drink some tea.'

Yagyuu sighed opening the file that held the pictures. Yagyuu examined each picture closely trying to find something that was out of the ordinary. He was having no luck not until a picture of the body came up. According to the file, the man had committed suicide using ordinary rope bought at any kind of hardware store, a very cliché death. Yet, there was something out of the norm. Yes, of course there would be bruises from the rope itself but here there were bruises underneath, pre-mortem bruises. "He was murdered. The odd material under his nails, the misplaced bruises. It wasn't self mutilation, he was fighting back."

Yagyuu immediately sent an email to Yukimura with the pictures of his findings.

'Very good eyes, Yagyuu-kun. We can assume Petenshi committed this murder as well, but why? Petenshi doesn't seem like the type to kill just to take an identity. Not only that, the placement of the bruises. We can assume Petenshi could have had the appearance of someone close to our victim. Unfortunately, this is a cold case so…'

Yagyuu read the message.

'These suspects/victims can we be sure that they are one hundred percent innocent?'

'Marui-kun says he believes them to be.'

Yagyuu thought for a moment.

'Send them to trial, with our gathered information and a very strong dependable witness. Will Sanada be willing to defend all three?'

Yukimura sent his reply five minutes later.

'Genichirou says he is willing to do it. I must say I'm impressed with you Yagyuu. Sending the suspects to trial so soon to eliminate Petenshi's scapegoat. Of course, this could backfire. While they cannot be tried for the same crime twice, Petenshi could take their form again to commit a second crime and if a second crime is committed right after we free these people……well we wont be able to prove them innocent again quiet as easily.'

Yagyuu typed his reply back.

'That's what I'm counting on. Yanagi-san can easily bring up a schematic of the city and plot where Petenshi will strike next. We can mark all costume and weapon shops within a five mile radius. If he tries one of his already used personas we will have him.'

Yagyuu was so engulfed with his work. That he didn't notice an hour had gone by, then two, three, four, right before the clock hit one, Yagyuu erased the entire internet history clean. Files, cookies, history, and all. Just as he was shutting down the computer the front door opened.

"It stopped raining," Niou called as he entered sliding off his shoes, throwing his jacket to the floor once again. Niou walked into the bathroom returning moments later with Yagyuu's suit folded nicely in his arms. "I can walk you home," Niou said placing the suit in the bag for him. "Thank you," Yagyuu said taking the bag handing the computer back to Niou. "Thanks," he said placing it gently on the bed. Yagyuu walked to the door sliding his shoes back on while Niou did the same.

"So you live in a one room?" Niou asked making small talk as they walked.

"Yes," it was then Yagyuu noticed his surroundings. "On the other side of town actually."

"Don't worry, there is a bus stop right there," Niou said motioning to the corner. They walked over taking a seat on the bench. Yagyuu looked at the schedule then to his watch. "The next bus should be here in five minutes," Yagyuu told his traveling companion. Niou sat there watching the cars go by whistling in a strange way every now and then.

"What is that?"

"Puri? Oh, I don't know, I've done it ever since I can remember kinda like a reflex I guess. I once knew a kid that end practically every sentence with 'desu', talk about a weird quirk," Niou laughed just as the bus pulled up. Both men climbed aboard depositing their money before making their way to the back.

"By the way, where is my badge and wallet?" Yagyuu asked realizing their absence from his back pocket. Niou dug into his own pocket pulling them out and handing them back. "I grabbed them off the window sill right before we left."

"Thank you," Yagyuu said checking to make sure nothing was gone. Niou chuckled at Yagyuu's lack of trust, that wasn't completely unfounded. They sat in silence as building after building flew past them. Yagyuu could tell his apartments were close, seeing as he recognized the broken kanji of the convenience store they just passed. "Oh my, what's going on?" an elderly woman called staring out the window and up into the sky. Everyone's eyes immediately went to look out a window to see the large black clouds floating up into the air. Yagyuu suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the bus came to a stop and an officer got on. "I apologize; there is a crime scene up ahead so you will need to take a detour. Go around the blockade up ahead and take a left….."

Yagyuu stood up out of his seat pulling his badge out as he went. "Sir…"

He held up his badge. "Yagyuu Hiroshi, special task force."

The officer bowed his head before letting Yagyuu off the bus Niou following him off. Yagyuu ran towards the direction of the smoke and his apartment buildings. Sure enough the entire complex was engulfed in flames. "Mrs. Harada," Yagyuu called running over to the elderly landlady who was now receiving medical attention. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Luckily nobody was seriously injured. I don't know what happened. I was just sweeping the entry ways and then suddenly I heard this click and everything went black and flames were everywhere," she explained.

"Sounds like a small grade explosive, perhaps a homemade bomb set up to a household appliance," Yagyuu sighed. "And now that explosive has put me out of home."

"You can stay with me," Niou suggested.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up uncomfortably. "I do not think that wise." Yet as he thought about it he really didn't have a choice. His parents lived two towns away, and he really couldn't bother Yukimura with his problem. His next choice would be Marui but Marui already had a housemate, namely Kirihara Akaya. That left Jackal, but Jackal still lived with his mother as a way to save expenses. Yagyuu could already see the smirk forming on Niou's face. "Don't have anywhere else, do you?"

"Since my current situation is quite hindering I guess I have no choice," Yagyuu gave in dejectedly.

----*----

"Ne, Yagyuu? Its already been a week since you started living here…"

"Your point?" Yagyuu asked not bothering to look up from the papers he was reading over.

Niou flopped over onto his back looking over at Yagyuu from his spot on the bed. "You would think you would have lightened up a bit."

"You would think," Yagyuu said back still reading over the papers. He wondered how he ended up in predicaments like this. Yes, this apartment was bigger than his old one. This apartment had one large room with a bathroom and kitchen attached. While, his old apartment was just one room and he had to use a public bath house. However, having to share this spacious apartment was not so comforting when he had to do so with a stranger. Luckily, the desk he was currently sitting at was out of arms length of the bed where his housemate was laying.

"I don't have a dad. That's why I do what I do. So I can support my mom and siblings, though I would be lying if I didn't say I find it exhilarating," Niou sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yagyuu asked turning in his chair only to see Niou fast asleep mumbling things in his sleep. Yagyuu glanced over at the clock, it was well past midnight and he had to work tomorrow. Yawning he stood up to retrieve his futon, rolling it out to go to sleep. Yagyuu didn't know why but he could have sworn he heard Niou climb out of bed and leave the apartment returning a hour later, and leaning over him whispering a 'have fun tomorrow.' What a strange dream.

--

Yagyuu felt good the next morning. He had slept the rest of the night through, had breakfast, and even caught an early bus. Everything was good, that was until he got to his office and was thrown up against a wall, someone removing his gun and handcuffs from his person.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi, your under arrest for the theft of the Nagano 1567 painting and seven counts of attempted murder at Harada apartment complex," a man said from behind him as he was loaded in a police car and driven to their main station. He was to stunned to speak as they drove him there and toke him to an investigation room.

"I will handle this," he heard Yukimura say from outside. Yukimura entered the room closing the door behind him sighing in exasperation. He threw the file down allowing it to open. "It seems we have Petenshi's next victim."

Yagyuu looked at him then down to the file. There in the file was a picture of the painting stolen, a beautiful piece of a cherry blossom valley that no longer existed. Also in the file was his own DNA and finger prints, and even background information on him. He could feel his own anger begin to boil. "How is this possible?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"You went to Atobe tennis complex almost two weeks ago. He probably picked you there," Yukimura said sitting down across from him.

"Niou Masaharu, it could be…."

"No, I did a full background check on him when you told me of your living situation," Yukimura pulled out a second folder opening it for Yagyuu to view. "His father died leaving Niou, his mother, and siblings quite destitute. With help from his paternal grandparents they have been staying afloat and his maternal grandparents pay for his apartment there in the city. It appears Niou has been working several jobs to help support his mother ever since he moved sending her checks every month. He owns no weapons or necessary items to pull off a change of identity. Not only that, he barely finished Senior High and his grades were minimal. If you want to go by profile alone, then Niou is the exact opposite of who Petenshi is."

"What am I going to do? I can't very well call my parents and tell them about this."

"You will be placed under house arrest, the same as the others. You will stay with Niou until trial. Unfortunately, our original plan to have everyone tried fell under with your arrest."

"What do you mean?"

"The trial date was set for tomorrow. Not only that, Petenshi went completely outside of Yanagi's data. We had an area marked and prepared, but he went a totally different tactic. Its like he knew everything we were planning and planned his crime to the day. However, nobody but myself, you, Marui-kun, Jackal-kun, and Renji believe Petenshi exists. As far as most police officers are concerned….well they are all saying your guilty, considering you had all the inside information."

"But I'm not. How could I be?"

"I believe you Yagyuu-kun, but….." Yukimura looked behind him. "I will drive you home," he sighed standing up. "Yukimura-san!!"

"Please remain silent, Yagyuu-kun," Yukimura said as he led Yagyuu outside to his car. Yukimura ushered him into the back seat. "We will be followed by two squad cars," Yukimura informed him as he got in and began the drive to Yagyuu's temporary prison.

----*----

"No offense but wouldn't it be easier to just call your parents. Not that I mind you staying here," Niou asked drying his hair with a towel, his chest bare. Yagyuu sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day; his stress level was really rising. "No, my mother is just waiting for a reason to say I told you so. If I told her I was framed, she would blame it all on me for being a detective in the first place."

"She didn't want you to be a detective?"

"No, a lawyer. That was my original career choice. At the end of my freshman year I opted for getting my four year degree instead and became an officer on the special task force."

"At least your parents expect something of you. My dad died when I was younger, right after weird things started happening around me. I was sent to therapy to fix the problem. They wrote it off as depression. Apparently a lot of kids go through the same thing after a parent dies. Well, I finished Junior High then went to Senior High. After that my grandparents bought me this place and I got a job or two or three to help my family. Kinda sucks but that's how it is. My mom is always hoping to marry my sister off rich. Get them out of the dog house, ya know."

Yagyuu stared at him intently. "Must have been hard."

Niou stretched out his arms plopping back on his bed. "Yeah, well not all of us can be born Atobe Keigo and have the world presented on a sterling silver platter."

"Don't fall asleep with your hair wet," Yagyuu said leaning over to wipe the water dripping down the side of Niou's face with the edge of his towel.

"Thanks," Niou yawned turning to face the wall. "Spare futon in closet. Shower open. 'Night."

Yagyuu glared. "You didn't listen to me," he said getting up from the edge of the bed to go take his shower. Maybe this house arrest wouldn't be to bad. Just maybe.

--

Yagyuu stirred, an unusual smell filling his nose. "What is that?" he wondered out loud feeling around on the window sill for his glasses.

"It's western style breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and sausage. Here try it," Niou smiled holding the plate out to Yagyuu.

"Shouldn't we eat at the table?"

"Why?" Niou asked placing the plate on Yagyuu's lap before hopping up onto his bed. Yagyuu shrugged picking up the plate to poke at it with the fork he was given. He had only had a breakfast like this once when he went to America right after Senior High with his father. That had been about 5 almost 6 years ago. This meal was completely foreign to him, but he did remember he didn't like that yellow part of the egg.

"Its hard."

"Excuse me?"

"The middle. I cooked it to where it would be hard so you can just eat around it and I made the bacon a little crispier, I'm not a big fan of fat myself," Niou told him.

Yagyuu picked up his fork tilting it sideways to cut the bacon in half. Niou held in a laugh as 'the gentleman' forked the bacon before placing it in his mouth. "You eat that with your hands."

Yagyuu sighed placing his fork down to pick the strip up biting into it. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Niou had returned to eating, cutting his egg into smaller pieces.

"Are you left-handed?"

"Hm? Why?" Niou asked.

"Your holding your fork in your left hand and I just remembered when I used your laptop you moved the mouse with your left hand."

"Heh….yeah I'm left handed. Does it matter?" Niou asked looking down at his left hand.

"No. I just never met a person that was left handed."

"Really? Funny thing to be amused by. Then again its an every day thing to me," Niou shrugged.

Yagyuu returned to his food once again. He was startled a few moments later when Niou was a breath away from him peering at him. "What?"

Niou grasped Yagyuu's chin turning his head slightly. Yagyuu gasped in surprise when he felt something wet brush the corner of his mouth. Niou turned Yagyuu's head back allowing their eyes to meet. He leaned forward ever so slightly placing his lips over Yagyuu's. Yagyuu's eyes widened, as he pushed Niou back. "What are you doing?"

"You had egg…."

"On my lips?"

"No, on the corner of your mouth. I just wanted to kiss you," Niou smiled sitting back. "Your blushing? Was that your first kiss?"

"Of course not. I have had girlfriends," Yagyuu answered back outraged.

"Just because you had a girlfriend doesn't mean you kissed them. I bet you've never had sex either."

"Excuse me?"

"I guess being a 25 year old virgin isn't that bad. Then again considering this day and age…."

"When did you lose your virginity, then?" Yagyuu was getting quite angry at himself for letting this man get to him.

"At 15, to a guy. Never had sex with a girl. Just don't find them appealing, but I've kissed a few."

Yagyuu shifted uncomfortably. "Seriously? This is making you uncomfortable? Hmmm…I have an idea," Niou smirked reaching over to take Yagyuu's plate. He took the two plates to the kitchen before returning grabbing Yagyuu's arm. "Get up."

He stayed put. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Yagyuu reluctantly got up to sit next to Niou on his bed. "You took some kind of forensic class, right? So you have to know at least the basics of the human anatomy."

Right now, Yagyuu was really regretting going to bed in just sleeper pants, but then again Niou had only wore boxers to bed and seemed not to want to put anything else on when he got up.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a lesson. Let's start with a kiss," Niou said leaning in causing Yagyuu to lean back.

"Come on detective just think of this as an inspection. Me, being your subject," Niou said leaning forward to take Yagyuu's glasses off. "Can you see?"

"Yes. A little blurry but yes."

"Good, now I am going to kiss you," Niou said leaning forward to press his lips to Yagyuu's. This time Yagyuu didn't resist. Just sat there. "See, simple. Now opened mouth. Just follow mine."

Niou pressed his lips to Yagyuu's. This time opening his mouth. Yagyuu did the same their mouths moving against each other. Yagyuu kept his hands firmly at his side fighting the slight tingling sensation going through him. "Step 3," Niou whispered when they pulled back. Niou's hand went to Yagyuu's nape pulling him in for another opened mouth kiss this time his tongue entering Yagyuu's mouth to dance slowly around it. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"Kisses are great…." his mouth descended to Yagyuu's neck. "….but there is much more pleasure to be had," he said sucking hard on the untouched neck of his housemate. Against his better judgment, Yagyuu could feel his head tilting to the side allowing the other man much more access. He could feel a moan forming in the back of his throat as the sucking became harder. 'What am I doing? This isn't like me….'

His thoughts were brought to abrupt halt when Niou's mouth found one of his nipples and bit down playfully. "Even men's nipples are sensitive, Hiroshi-kun," he teased mouth working one nipple while his hand massaged the other.

Yagyuu could hear his own mind protesting, begging Niou to stop. Reminding him that he barely knew this person. That he shouldn't be doing this, but all those thoughts were being pushed out as the silver haired man continued to assault his body.

"Lay back," Niou whispered helping the brown haired detective to lay on his back. Slowly he pulled Yagyuu's sleeper pants off dropping them to the floor.

"Wh-What are you g-going to do?"

Niou smirked. His companion was starting to lose all thought, which was a really good thing for him considering he had been wanting to do this ever since the first night he brought the man to his apartment. Call it lust at first sight. Niou wanted to see the cool cold façade break and he wanted to be the one to break it. He was making the detective's world collapse, collapse right into his waiting hands.

Niou pulled the last piece of clothing off the detective dropping them to the floor as well. He took the erect member in hand and began to stroke. Yagyuu moaned out in pleasure. "Think that's good?" he whispered before lowering his mouth to take it in. Yagyuu's back arched as his breath hitched in pure ecstasy. Niou's head continued to bob as his hand worked the rest of the flesh his mouth could not reach. "Your pretty big…" he said licking it from base to head. "…if you weren't a virgin I would let you fuck me."

Yagyuu was trying to find words to tell him to stop. Anything coherent would be effective, but all he could think of was nothing. His mind was so hazy, his eyes blinded by pleasure. It felt so good to be encased by something so hot and wet. He had masturbated a few times, of course, what male didn't. That was nothing compared to this, this white hot pleasure.

"Uh-Uh detective don't come yet," Niou teased letting go of his partner's erection. Standing up he removed his own boxers, digging under his bed for something. Finding the small tube he placed it on the bed.

"…that….for…" if he was coherent enough he would have knocked himself over the head at the loss of his vernacular. Niou leaned over him nipping his ear lobe. "Use your imagination."

Yagyuu found that he really didn't want to when he made out the kanji on the tube. "Before that I want you to feel another kind of pleasure," Niou whispered shifting so that their erections could meet. Both men gave a gasp of pleasure. Niou grasped both their members hard in his hand before beginning to move slowly. They both moaned at the friction created.

"God…" Yagyuu gasped his right hand gripping Niou's arm while the other tangled in Niou's long messy hair pulling him down for a hot opened mouth kiss. "Y-you l-learn quick," Niou groaned when they pulled away. With his left hand Niou reached over to grab the tube, popping the cap open with his mouth. His hand disappeared from beneath their bodies. He squeezed a small amount onto two fingers before lowering them to the puckered entrance. Yagyuu immediately tensed. "What do you think you are doing?" he growled speech finally coming back to him.

"Don't worry. If you think a blowjob felt good wait till you feel what I am going to do next." His fingers ran across the hole. "I'd relax if I were you," he laughed pushing one finger in. Yagyuu tensed in discomfort. Niou pushed in the second finger scissoring to stretch the virgin cavity. He pushed the digits in a little further searching for the spot that would put Yagyuu over the edge.

"Masaharu!!"

'Wasn't expecting that! Actually much better than I expected,' Niou thought in victory. He removed his fingers as his left hand stroked Yagyuu's face. Pushing sweat matted hair aside. "Hiro-chan, you need to relax or this will hurt," he informed shifting his body again so that he was poised against Yagyuu's ass.

Yagyuu could feel the member rubbing against him, finding it really hard to relax as the man above him applied lubricant to it. "Relax," Niou gave one last warning before pushing the head in. Yagyuu immediately tensed, as was the natural response. "Re-lax," Niou bit out pushing in further. Yagyuu bit his lip, his nails digging into Niou's back. When his hands went to wrap around the other man, he couldn't remember.

"Shit, your so tight," he mumbled against Yagyuu's neck. Slowly, he pulled out pushing back in. Yagyuu continued to shift in discomfort as Niou pulled in and out of him a few more times till eventually the pain faded away to leave a filling sensation. Yagyuu's arm fell to the bed while Niou hands gripped his thighs harshly spreading his ass hole wider. He pulled out slamming back in hard enough to push Yagyuu's body into the bed slightly. The brown haired detective screwed his eyes shut his hands vice like in the sheets as the man above him pounded into him hard and slow.

"Mmmm…" he moaned as another hard thrust pushed him down. "Fa-faster."

Niou pulled out of him earning a small whimper. "Turn over. Get on your hands and knees."

Yagyuu obediently took the order turning over to where his backside was presented to the man above him. He gasped in shock and pleasure when Niou's tongue licked him before his member re-entered. Yagyuu heard them both moan in satisfaction. This time Niou didn't waste anytime as he pounded rapidly into his, hopefully, new lover. Yagyuu gripped the pillows as his body pitched ever so slightly with each thrust, each going deeper than the next. The bed shook and creaked under them as their moans grew filling the apartment. If the neighbors weren't awake before they probably were now.

He screamed out in pure ecstasy when Niou hit that certain spot with in him again. "Hiroshi lets change positions one more time," Niou moaned leaning over to speak in Yagyuu's ear. Yagyuu gave a nod of consent falling limply to the bed when Niou pulled out. Niou tugged at his hand slightly. Tiredly, Yagyuu turned to look at him.

"Get on top of me," he said helping Yagyuu to move. "Sit on it."

Yagyuu looked at him for a moment, before realizing what he meant. Carefully, he sat up and with Niou's help impaled himself moaning again at having the large flesh inside him.

"M-move up and d-down."

Cautiously, Yagyuu began to move slowly letting the member slide in and out of him. "God, Hiroshi, faster."

He began to move a little faster. Niou quickly got tired of the pussy footing and thrust up just as Yagyuu came down. They both moaned out in pleasure as Niou's cock once again connected with Yagyuu's prostate. Yagyuu immediately began to move faster enjoying each time their hips met each other.

Niou's hand gripped Yagyuu jerking him as he rode him. Yagyuu was having a hard time keeping balance at the overwhelming pleasure, so he leaned forward gripping Niou's shoulders allowing Niou to once again do most of the work. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck," Yagyuu moaned. He had never used the word in his life but right now it seemed like the only word to describe the indescribable feeling shooting through him. "Ma-sa….ha-haru…co-ming."

Niou's hand moved faster moving in time with his thrusts. "Ahhhh…." they moaned simultaneously coming. Yagyuu spilling all over Niou's hand and their chests. Niou filling him so much that it was spilling out. Neither one remembered anything after, considering they fell asleep right after their first amazing sex-capade.

--

Yagyuu's eyes fluttered open a clock on his left reading 13:05 in the afternoon. He normally didn't sleep that long but he had had a bizarre dream. Something about Niou giving him lessons on kissing and then it started to turn into something more to the point that they ended up having sex. Hot, passionate, rough…. 'It was a dream. A dream. I would NEVER do something like that in reality.'

"Hiro…" a voice mumbled against his neck, hair brushing against his cheek. "Niou?"

"What happened to Masaharu?" Niou mumbled tiredly kissing Yagyuu's neck. 'Dream. Dream. Dream.' Yagyuu repeated in his head like a mantra. He moved to get out of the bed. "Oww…"

'Definitely not a dream.'

"Hurts doesn't it? Don't worry the pain will go away after a little while. I can get you some pain killers if you want."

"I'm all sticky," Yagyuu pointed out slightly disgusted.

"Heh. We kind of feel asleep right after. Come on we can go take a shower."

"I can take one by myself, thank you," Yagyuu said really not wanting a repeat performance of their morning.

"Alright. Alright," Niou laughed holding his hands up in defense. Yagyuu got up from the bed his legs shaking slightly as he walked, a pain shooting up his spine with every step. Niou laughed at Yagyuu's stubborn-ness as the bathroom door closed and the water began to run. He heard the small melodic sound that was his cell phone. Reaching over he grabbed the phone flipping it open.

"Hello. Oh, yeah I already cashed it…..your birthday I know. That's what you want? You want me to cash It or do you want it? I don't really care either way. Don't worry about it. I know what to do….I know where it is…look I have a detective living with me right now, okay? No, no, no….nothing like that. Look I got it. Yeah, love you to. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"My mom. Wondering when I was going to send the next check."

Yagyuu nodded leaning up against the wall for support. "We need to talk about what happened this morning."

"Why?"

"I don't love you," Yagyuu said bluntly.

"You don't need love to have sex. I find you attractive and utterly adorable. I'm attracted you, but that's about it," Niou said.

"I am, somewhat, attracted to you. And I might have small feelings for you, but its nothing beyond that. Once I'm cleared I will leave and not bother you again," Yagyuu said. They both nodded in agreement, yet somewhere deep inside they felt that they were both lying to each other.

----*----

"Whatcha reading?" Niou asked bored outside his mind.

"A book."

"One of the ones I bought you?"

"Naturally," Yagyuu sighed turning the page. Niou came up from behind him wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Yagyuu don't do this to me. Its been three days since our ONE sex act. Don't you want to do it again?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't like hearing myself beg like some common street prostitute," Yagyuu answered turning another page.

"No one but you and me know about that."

"I have my morals."

Niou pushed away from him. "Why do I like you, at all?"

"Opposites attract," Yagyuu shrugged.

"What?"

"What?"

"Your not falling for me are you?" Niou asked slyly.

"Niou….I already told you. I don't love you."

"Uh-huh….." Niou sighed playing with his ponytail. A different ring tone from Yagyuu's own phone went off. "Hello," Yagyuu answered picking up his phone.

"Hey, Yagyuu, we got some solid evidence against Petenshi. He messed up when he framed you," Marui said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"The museum where the Nagano painting was stolen from had video cameras. The guy that was impersonating you was left handed when they cut the alarm system they forgot to switch hands. Not only that, a girl that lived at your apartment complex said she saw you there that day. She said you had just got your ear pierced. Last but not least she heard you whistle really oddly and she can never remember hearing you whistle like that."

Whistle. Earring. Left handed. He took a sharp intake of breath when something sharp pressed against the back of his neck.

"Yukimura is on his way over there now. While Yanagi is running a full background check on Niou Masaharu and his family. It seems before someone hacked into the data base and changed the records. The hacker had almost no trace but we were able to trace it to the exact same laptop you used when you were sick. Hold on Jackal is saying something…."

"Don't say anything," Niou gripped Yagyuu's chin crashing their lips together. His tongue forcing itself past Yagyuu's lips. Niou was surprised to feel an arm wrapping around him to kiss him back.

'Why am I kissing him back? He could be…no he is Petenshi.'

A loud bang came from the front door. "Niou Masaharu, your under arrest under accusation of being Petenshi," Yukimura's voice sounded from behind the door.

Niou pulled away from Yagyuu kissing him one last time. "Ja."

The door burst open three cops running in examining the place. "Yagyuu-kun, are you alright?" Yukimura asked worriedly.

"Fine," he answered back quickly regaining his composure. "Niou, he…"

"Yes, we assume him to be Petenshi. For such a flawless criminal he slipped up quite a bit with you. The question is what could have made him falter in such a way? No use thinking about it right now. We have arranged for you to stay with Marui until Niou has been arrested," Yukimura explained.

----*----

"Bunta is still at the office but he is supposed to be getting off before 6 today," Akaya said helping Yagyuu with his bags. "You can sleep on the couch or we have a spare futon if you want."

"Either one is fine, thank you."

"Heh, you really are polite. By the way my name is Kirihara Akaya, I'm 24."

"I know who you are."

"Oh, I know you do. We've just never been properly introduced that's all."

"Yagyuu Hiroshi," he said back appeasing the black haired boy. The boy smiled walking over to plop down on the bed. Yagyuu looked around. This place was quite like Niou's albeit a bit smaller. There was no desk but there was a couch, kitchen, bathroom, and a TV. Niou's apartment didn't have a TV. He mentally slapped himself at the fact that he was comparing everything to Niou's place.

"Niou-sempai isn't a bad person."

Yagyuu looked down at the boy who had one eye cracked open looking at him. "You know him?"

"We use to live in the same neighborhood. After his dad died his family had a lot of problems. Niou-sempai used to spend the night at my house from time to time and one time we were watching something about robberies. That's when he got the idea. He started small, robbing convenience stores around our house using well known criminal's identities so nobody knew about it. Except me and his mom, who he was giving all the money to."

"Then why didn't you turn him into the police?"

"His sister got really sick one year. With pneumonia, I think it was. Anyway his grandparents were out of the country and couldn't wire them the money in time for the hospital. So Niou-sempai robbed a small bank getting just enough money to pay for his sister's hospital bill. He really only cares about keeping his family alive."

"I can understand that to some extent but why go through the whole masquerade of creating Petenshi and committing murder."

"That's why I went to prison. His grandparents don't know about Petenshi or that Niou-sempai steals, when he killed Shiozawa I got mad at him and got into a fight with him that turned physical. His grandmother called the police on me and got me put in jail."

"So he killed Shiozawa Natsu?"

"Yeah. I really shouldn't be the one to tell you about it though. Look I know it looks bad but Niou-sempai isn't a bad person at all. The only reason he started stealing art, jewelry, high priced stuff like that is because it sells big in overseas markets. That way he doesn't have to commit another theft for a month or so."

"That would explain the distance between crimes. I always thought Petenshi was just plotting out his plan."

Akaya laughed. "He doesn't have a plan. His mom calls him and he steals. That's it."

Yagyuu could feel the urge to talk to Niou rising. He really wanted more detailed answers. Why kill Shiozawa? Why kill those security guards? Why frame innocent people? Too many damn questions and not enough answers.

"Tadaima," Marui's voice sounded.

Akaya hopped up. "Okaeri."

----*----

The next morning Marui left early. Apologizing that Yagyuu wasn't allowed to come back to work just yet. Yagyuu had to admit he was really surprised at how childish and kind Akaya was. Hard to believe the man had an evil violent side. "Don't you have a job Kirihara-kun?"

"You can call me Akaya, I don't mind. And not at the moment, I had a job before I was arrested at a candy shop in fact. That's how I met Bunta. I got out early for good behavior and didn't get a job while I was on parole. I plan to get one eventually though."

"Hmm."

A phone tone began playing. "Hello. Okay. Yeah. Do you want me to? Okay, yeah I'll do it. Bye."

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. "It was Niou-sempai."

This time his eyes widened. "He plans to steal this really rare necklace today. Pink diamond, princess cut, in the shape of a cherry blossom. Green emeralds as leaves on a chain of pale pink pearls. A necklace that is worth well over 5 million dollars American. He is making his move at 12:30 this afternoon. Take the first bus and get off on the third stop, you will be at the museum where it resides. Go up to the third floor the case is situated in the middle of the room. You cant miss it. Today is a busy day so it should be surrounded by people. Call the task force if you want."

"Niou told you all this?"

"Yeah, told me to tell you to. Don't know why though."

Yagyuu nodded heading into the bathroom to change. He merely put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Oddly enough the exact same ones that Niou let him borrow the first time he had been at the apartment. 'Stop thinking about him. It was nothing of consequence. I am not going to see him. I am going to stop him.'

Yet, all he could think about while riding the bus was what he would say to the criminal when he saw him. What questions he would ask him? Wondering what answers he would get. As he climbed the stairs into the museum he could feel himself getting more anxious. He paid for a ticket then headed for the third floor. Sure enough the room was full of people. Women gathered around the case, awing at the beautiful necklace that they wished they could own. Yagyuu walked over to a bench sitting down to stare at the case. 12:30 hit. Nothing happened.

12:31. Nothing. Maybe he had been set up. "How long till the police respond do you think?"

Yagyuu glanced over at his side to see Niou sitting there holding the necklace in his hand staring at it. He looked back at the case to see the necklace still there. "That one in there is a fake. I stole the real one about two almost three minutes ago. Oh and I also tripped the silent alarm. Its already been 1 minute and 30 seconds since I did that. Honestly I could have gotten away three times over by now."

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"Figure that you would want to see me put up. I am going to go in for life you know that. Lets see 7 accounts of attempted murders. Four murders. Not to mention uncountable amount of thefts I've done. Stolen identities. Selling to illegal foreign markets. Yeah, I'm going in for quite a while."

"So you are just going to give yourself up?"

Niou looked towards the direction of the stairs. "About time. Geez, three minutes to respond that's just pathetic. I almost feel disappointed that they are arresting me."

He whistled to get the cops attention holding up the necklace. Immediately they ran for him restraining him and taking the necklace back. "Oh, yeah. Shiozawa killed my dad. In case your wondering."

They led him off just as a bald man was coming up the stairs. "Yagyuu!! Akaya told Marui you were here. I can't believe that's Petenshi. Wow. You bagged another big case," Jackal smiled patting Yagyuu on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Yagyuu looked up at him. "Of course I'm alright. I was just thinking."

"Okay then. Yukimura wants your full report tomorrow."

Yagyuu nodded walking off to go back home.

--

That night he didn't sleep at all. All he could do was think about all that had happened. Before the Petenshi case his life had made sense. No, correction, before he met Niou his life had made sense. Even if Niou had only been nice to him to steal his identity and tricked him into accidentally giving him information, not only that but stole his virginity. Wow, it really sounded bad when he lined them up like that. But, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel some attachment to Niou. And he still couldn't figure out what that weird clenching pain around his heart was every time he thought about NEVER seeing Niou again. "What have I gotten caught up in?"

The rest of the night his computer didn't turn off.

--

"So what's the report?" Yukimura asked.

"Niou Masaharu is NOT Petenshi."

Yukimura mentally smiled. Somehow he knew that answer was coming. "Then who is might I ask."

"Shiozawa Natsu."

"Oh?"

"Eleven years ago, Shiozawa began a string of small grade crimes disguising himself as well known criminals. Niou-san caught onto to what he was doing and left his family to trail Shiozawa. When Shiozawa began to up the ante of his crimes Niou-san attempted to stop him and paid dearly. His family had assumed him dead for the past eleven years. Shiozawa intercepted the cops and made sure no autopsy was performed so that he would be safe. He did mess up when he impersonated me. That being said he had to get rid of the evidence."

"How did he mess up?"

"He was most likely stalking me. Watching me through a window or such. He confused certain quirks of Niou's to be mine."

Yukimura nodded. "So where is Shiozawa now?"

"Dead. Shot at a black market exchange in southern Africa. We have a witness and physical evidence to back it up," he said holding out the folder to Yukimura.

"Hn, So Petenshi has disappeared all together. Dead by a simple miscalculation," Yukimura picked up the phone. "Yes, please release Niou Masaharu. I'm sure. Thank you," he said kindly hanging up the phone. "I take this as a notice of resignation."

Yagyuu always knew Yukimura was good at reading people but this was incredibly unexpected. He bowed low placing his badge on the desk. "I apologize Yukimura-san."

"Yagyuu-kun, if Petenshi steals again I suggest you run," he laughed.

----*----

Niou walked out of the station rubbing his wrists. Did they really have to put the damn things on so tight? He was shocked to see a brown haired man sitting on a bus bench in front of the station. Walking up he sat down next to the man.

"Seems I was cleared of all charges. Apparently Petenshi died in South Africa about three days ago."

"Fancy that."

"I never sold to South Africa to dangerous. How long did it take you to come up with that story?"

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses "About 7 maybe 8 hours. I don't exactly remember."

Niou smiled raising his arms behind his head to create a pillow. "You were pretty close to the truth, you know that."

"Yukimura told you?"

"Naw, one of the cops that saw the report that Yukimura e-mailed was running his mouth. I was impersonating my dad. That's why Shiozawa freaked and fought me. I strangled him using piano wire, then set it up to look like a classic suicide. I impersonated his mother to make sure no autopsy was done. After that I took on his identity and became a tennis coach."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You want to know, right? So anyways that's when I saw Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Really weak-willed, had this big crush on a pro-tennis player. Pretty easy target. Hell, my first three victims were all pretty easy targets. You were the challenge though. When I first met you, I thought he is my next target he is perfect and a detective working under Yukimura. Perfect. I will be taking out the task force along with my next theft. Then I saw you and how drunk you got. Just curious, why were you so drunk anyways?"

"Stress. The whole case that kept running around in circles, the suspect that was dead, seeing my supervisor make out with the lawyer in charge of your victims."

Niou laughed out loud. "Isn't that guy Sanada in charge of my victims?"

Yagyuu nodded. "That's great. So Yukimura is gay. I'm surprised reporters haven't already covered him on that by now."

"Nobody knows except for me, Marui, and now you."

"Heh. Moving on. I started getting interested in you. I had to get you to stay with me somehow….."

"So you blew up my apartment building?"

"Yeah. Then you were stuck living with me that's when I started having more feelings for you. I don't know if it was lust or something else. All I know is. I've never felt that way having sex before. I always just thought it was a physical act do it and be done. I actually had never cuddle afterwards before. That was the first time. Normally I would just have sex, shower, and leave. Then after that you wouldn't sleep with me again. You would let me kiss you or touch you but no sex and you even slept on the futon."

"It was not my place to get more familiar than I already had gotten."

Niou smiled learning over to nuzzle Yagyuu's neck earning a few glance from passersby. "That polite nature of yours kinda turns me on."

Yagyuu pushed him back. "Keep it in your pants please."

"For now I will," he sighed sitting back. "Anyways, I thought if I was arrested you would be happy. Finally the Petenshi case would be over and you would earn more renown."

"Yes, unfortunately I felt…..empty at the thought of you not around to pester me."

Niou smiled glomping onto Yagyuu. "I didn't say I love you," Yagyuu reminded in exasperation.

"Lets go back to my place and have some fun before we have to run," he said suggestively licking Yagyuu's neck.

"Run? Why?"

"Did you really expect me to leave the necklace?"

"Niou…"

"I'll teach you all the tricks of the trade. We can make Petenshi a doubles act," Niou said grabbing Yagyuu's chin and kissing him firmly on the lips. The kiss was quick but sweet none-the-less. Niou stood up taking Yagyuu's hand into his. "Come on. Ill teach you had to impersonate me and I may even let you top if you get it perfect."

Yagyuu sighed. Niou would definitely keep him on his toes and he could no longer say his life was boring. Though it might have just gotten a whole LOT more stressful.

-Owari-

-Omake-

Yukimura sat on his lover's bed playing with the hem of his lover's shirt that he was now wearing. Sanada walked in and sat on the edge of the bed leaning over to stroke Yukimura's hair. Yukimura gave him a gentle smile.

"Losing a detective is hard. Especially when that detective fell for a criminal."

"You're not angry with me are you Genichirou?"

"I wouldn't have released Niou myself but you are the commander it was your decision."

"Yagyuu just seemed so much happier with Niou. It's also my job to make my employees happy."

"All the evidence held up. The case is closed and now everyone assumes this Shiozawa was Petenshi. Its done and over so please stop stressing about it," Sanada said kissing Yukimura lovingly. The small gesture soon turned passionate as Yukimura pulled Sanada on top of him. Sanada's lips moved to his lover's neck.

"I wasn't stressing about the case," Yukimura said running his fingers through Sanada's soft black hair. "I was wondering when Petenshi will strike again and who Petenshi will be this time."

Sanada pulled away from Yukimura's neck. "What do you mean, Seiichi?"

Yukimura smiled up at him. "Now that is a question for another day, Gen-chan."

-omake owari-

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.


End file.
